1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to energy efficient, safe, high tech, in-the-wall building and room heaters that are intended to promote personal comfort and health, and particularly to such heaters that are electrically powered and emit infrared radiation. In a first embodiment, the invention can be unobtrusively installed within the confines of a standard interior wall space that is at least 3½ inches (8.9 cm) deep and between two 16 inch (40.6 cm) on center (or more) wall studs. In a second, alternative embodiment, the invention can be placed upon the floor of a room and electrically powered from an a.c. wall or floor outlet. Preferably, the second embodiment is also made portable by resting on caster wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
In-the-wall room heaters have mainly comprised apparatus for delivering centrally heated air ducted from an electrical or gas central heater, of an inefficient nature, located outside the building or in a cellar, furnace room or garage. Heating and maintenance costs for such heaters have run unacceptably high. Other in-the-wall heaters have comprised apparatus entirely confined to a single room that is to be heated, but have depended upon relatively low temperature heating elements and high volume fans to prevent fire hazard. Heaters mountable upon an interior wall surface of a room (on-the-wall heaters) have also incorporated relatively low temperature heating elements and high volume fans. Each of these kinds of heaters is relatively noisy, inefficient, expensive to operate and, in the case of propane and kerosene wall-mounted heaters, also consume room oxygen to the potential detriment of the health of room occupants. Portable room heaters have been constructed similarly to the above-mentioned stationary room heaters and have also been relatively inefficient to run, sometimes have been fire prone, and consume room oxygen.